


Witnesses of their love

by TheColoredPartOfMe



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, adena's show, suprise for kat, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColoredPartOfMe/pseuds/TheColoredPartOfMe
Summary: Adena has a surprise for Kat, in the meantime they talk and pending things are brought up to the table.This is a continuation of Feel Everything, so if you didn’t read maybe some things wouldn’t make sense.





	Witnesses of their love

**Author's Note:**

> So, there’re still some things these two didn’t solve and I couldn’t leave things this way. I believe this is less heartbreaking than Feel Everything, you tell me what you think later. I'm sorry for any English mistakes and I hope you have a good reading!

 

 

 

There’s a breath, blowing warm air and tickling Kat's chin. She can almost feel the weight of brown eyes. Deep brown eyes.

Watching her sleep.

She feels when fingers gently, almost without touching, trace a path from her eyelid, passing her cheek, by the tip of her nose, coming down to her lips and reaching her chin.

She doesn’t want to wake up. Doesn’t want to open her eyes. Doesn’t want to break the moment.

But the feeling of those eyes watching her it's too strong, too magnetic and when fingers reaches the skin of her chest, she can’t stop her lips from forming a lazy smile and when she opens her eyes, she sees them.

Brown eyes.

Deep brown eyes.

There’s so much admiration, so much affection, so much love.

That Kat loses her breath.

There’re only brown eyes. Deep brown eyes. Getting into her soul, stopping the beating of her heart.

 _“I didn’t want to wake you up_ ” is whispered by Adena, after what seemed like an eternity for Kat.

Immersed.

Drowned.

In the intensity of that look.

And Kat notices something in the bottom of these two brown dots in front of her, in the way a small wrinkle forms in the space between the woman's eyebrows.

Adena is tense.

Something is bothering her.

And a heartbeat of Kat's heart fails.

Fear.

Insecurity has invaded Kat more times than she would like, more times than should, more times than is healthy.

And Kat swallows.

And before she shows. Before escapes. Before her heart starts to beat fast, her breath fails and she chokes.

Before it's too much.

She finds herself taking Adena's hand resting on her chest, right above the heart, and entwines the fingers with hers.

She finds herself raising her other hand to wipe the insistent little wrinkle between the woman's eyebrows.

Adena closes her eyes to the touch, take a deep breath.

Absorbs.

Kat sees the tension decreasing from her shoulders.

 _"What is it?"_ leaves Kat's mouth, the insecurity giving signs in the way her voice fails in the end.

Adena sees it, her eyes open immediately, her head tilts and she looks at Kat.

She picks up her entwined hands and touches the cheek of the curly-haired woman and this time it's Kat who closes her eyes, take a deep breath.

Absorbs.

 _"I can’t sleep"_ , Adena lowers her head to look away.

 _"What is going on?"_ Kat tries again, brings Adena's hand back to rest on her chest, above her heart.

 _"Anxiety"_ Adena lets out a weak laugh, laughing at herself _"my show is in two days"_ , she says, finally turning her eyes to Kat.

Insecurity.

Kat sees insecurity shining in those brown eyes. She wraps her arms around Adena. Embracing her. Bringing her closer, _"why that?"_ she gives a slight pinch on the woman's shoulders, trying to soften the conversation, make it easier for Adena to open.

Adena smiles at Kat, bites the lower lip. Take a deep breath.

Opens herself.

 _"Kat"_ she begins, is insecure, there’s a pause. An eternity for Kat.

 _"It's about you"_ , Adena finally says. It's so soft, it's like a whisper and Kat almost doesn’t listen.

 _"The show, it's about you"_.

Adena holds the air. Wait.

Her eyes search Kat's face for a reaction.

Silence.

Kat feels when Adena gets tense.

Insecurity.

Kat raises a hand to Adena's hair, her fingers tangled in softness, her thumb caresses the cheek of the woman in front of her.

Eyes glazed and expectant watches her. And Kat still can’t say anything, a ball of feelings like a knot in her throat blocking her from speaking.

 _"You inspire me Kat"_ a tear escapes from Adena’s eyes and Kat wipes it before it runs down her face " _I got lost, I didn’t realize, I..."_ Adena breaks. Her voice fails, tears can no longer be contained " _I miss out, I lost you"_.

 _"I'm right here"_ Kat finally can say and her voice is confident, is firm.

Adena chokes on her crying and Kat's heart tightens into her chest.

And Kat kisses her.

Kat kisses her.

And wipes the tears from the face of the woman she loves.

Kat kisses her.

Lay her, back in the bed and look deep in to brown eyes _"I'm right here"_.

And the night. And this city.

Are witnesses of their love.

 

///

 

Kat knows Adena enough to know that the woman is so focused on the preparations for tonight's show that didn’t stop for a second.

Kat doesn’t think twice and passes in Adena's favorite Persian restaurant and goes to meet her in the gallery.

A mess of people and voices fill the place. Kat sees some pieces still wrapped up. She stops in front of one and stares.

Since Adena said that the show was about her, Kat can’t avoid the anxiety that invades her. The curiosity to know what is behind this wrapping.

How Adena sees her.

A known voice takes Kat out of her thoughts, she looks around to find Adena talking to one of the women on her staff.

Kat approaches slowly to watch the woman as she makes her way to her. The woman is wearing a green hijab with delicate golden ornaments, perfectly placed on your head, jeans, a simple white t-shirt and in her face concentration.

Kat sees this serious and focused expression that Adena takes on when she’s in her work environment.

That expression.

That Kat doesn’t lie, burns her from the inside out.

Adena realizes her presence and Kat sees a smile forming on Adena’s face as she comes up to Kat.

 _"I brought you lunch"_ Kat says, raises the bag in her hand so that Adena can see it and the brightness of happiness that invades the face of the woman worth all day of Kat.

 _"I can’t believe"_ she finally gets to Kat, hugs your waist, kisses your lips _"you didn’t have to go to the other side of town, you know"_ , she says loving.

 _“Yes, I did”_.

  


They’re sitting on the floor of this small room farthest from the gallery mess, the food scattered across the center table between them.

Before touching her food, Kat waits. Waits until Adena proves it first. Wait until the woman closes her eyes. Run the tongue over her lips. Let out a long sigh and a word in Farsi escape from her lips like a prayer.

Kat gets lost.

Heat.

Admiration.

Love.

 _"What's it?"_ Kat listens in the midst of her thoughts.

 _"You're so beautiful"_ escapes from her lips. It's a whisper. It's a sigh. A prayer.

A slight blush rises from the neck to the Adena’s cheeks who looks away, shy.

And Kat's heart overflows.

So much affection.

So much admiration.

So much love.

That Kat drowns.

 _"I'm glad you're here"_ Adena says still shy, turning her eyes to Kat _"I think it would be nice if you knew more about this part of me”_.

Kat stops chewing, surprised.

 _"And the space?"_ escapes from her mouth. It’s rough and she sees when Adena's breath fails and she swallows.

 _"Kat"_ the woman begins, your voice is choked _"things at that time were so fast and intense. I moved to your apartment, I only went out with you, my job was with you"_ Kat's heart tightens, she can feel her eyes filling with tears, the lack of air.

Adena catches Kat's hand across the table, squeezes, look for Kat's eyes until the woman is looking at her.

 _"It's not your fault, it was never your fault"_ Adena says sure, firm.

Kat swallows.

A tear runs down Adena's face.

She takes a deep breath.

Your voice fails.

 _"It was the circumstances"_ her accent increasingly heavy, _"the issues with the visa, homesickness, my difficulty to produce new things, this feeling..."_ Adena looks at Kat.

Deep.

Deep in to her soul.

 _"This new feeling that I had never felt for anyone before and I was afraid"_ her voice fails _"I was scared"_.

Kat looks to Adena surprised.

Vulnerable.

After all, Kat still couldn’t see Adena like that.

It still surprises her.

The woman closes her eyes. Wipe away the tears. Take a deep breath.

 _"I didn’t need space from you, I needed space for me"_ Kat blinks, a tear runs down her face. _"It was never you Kat"_ she tightens her hands together _"it was about me, it was me"_ she finishes.

Expectant eyes, await a reaction from the woman in front of her.

Kat takes a deep breath, entwines Adena's fingers above the table with hers, look at the woman in front of her.

The woman she loves.

A smile starts to form on her face. She brings their entwined hands to her lips and leave a kiss on the back of Adena's hand.

Adena sighs.

Wait.

Silence.

 _"Do you remember what you asked for me?"_ Adena says, breaking the silence.

Kat remembers.

But she avoids.

 _"A little of that?"_ She tries to deflect, pointing to Adena's food.

_"Communication"._

Adena doesn’t give in.

 _"I know you've keping things to yourself"_ her look on Kat is deep, knowing.

Kat looks away, lowers her head.

" _I'm still afraid that you go away"_ she says in a breath.

She opens herself.

 _"That one day you just will not be here anymore"_ , her voice breaks.

She cries.

Adena stands up. Walks to her. Open space. Sits on her lap. Wraps the legs around her waist. Wipes away the tears. Holds her face in the hands.

 _"I'll never forgive myself for making you feel this way"_ your voice is heavy, too much feeling.

Too much everything.

Kat hugs her.

Lays down her face on the smaller woman's chest, listens to the beats of her heart.

It’s strong.

It's regular.

It's safe.

It’s home.

_"I love you"._

Kat feels Adena's chest coming down releasing the air she was holding.

 _"I love you too"_ , Kat hears and moves to look Adena in the eye.

 _"We'll figure out how to handle with all of this"_ , she assures.

 _"We’ll"_ Adena agrees.

They kiss.

They connect.

They are in love.

 

///

 

Kat is sitting in the bar with Jane and Sutton. The place it’s full of life, there’re people everywhere, conversations.

Expectation.

All these people are here to appreciate the talent of Adena el-amin and just like Kat, everyone is anxious so that the pieces are finally revealed.

Adena decided to keep the expectation, all the pieces are still covered and will only be revealed after her opening speech.

Kat takes one more look around in search of Adena, she still couldn’t find the woman and the anxiety only increases.

A voice pulls her out of her anxiety.

 _"You came"_ the tone of the voice is fun, Kat sees the smile on the other woman's face when she turns around.

 _"Amanda”_ , she greets.

 _“Kat”_ the woman raises her glass in greeting to her _"it's good to finally meet you"_ she begins, still fun _"without being bumping or fighting in the middle of a cafe”._

Kat laughs, part of her ashamed with the memory, _"I say the same”_.

Kat takes a long sip of her drink. The anxiety and the nervousness are killing her.

She looks at a suitcase, which Kat assumes to be a guitar, next to Amanda.

 _"Do you play?"_ Kat asks, curious to know more about this woman so important to Adena.

 _"It can be said yes"_ , Kat feels a frustrated tone in the other woman's voice and wonders if that was the wrong subject to start the conversation.

 _"I do a lot of things, actually"_ she turns to Kat in a more lively tone this time.

 _"She’s an incredible painter"_ comes from behind Kat. The hairs on the back of her neck shiver. Her body reacting in recognition of this voice, to this accent.

To this presence.

Kat turns to see Adena.

Beautiful.  
Incredibly beautiful.

Adena reaches Kat and leaves a soft kiss on her lips. Kat takes several seconds to recover and get back to the real world, in time to hear a laugh coming from Sutton _"don’t forget to breathe”_.

Kat curses.

Adena laughs and fits between Kat's legs, snuggling into the woman _"hello girls"_ , she greets, _"hello you"_ she turns to Amanda, before turning her attention to Kat.

Wrap arms around Kat's neck.

And Kat gets lost.

Everything around her turns into blur and silence.

There's only Adena.

 _"I have to talk to some people"_ her hands tickle the back of Kat's neck, _"and then has the opening speech"_ something shines in Adena's eyes, anxiety, _"and then more people"_ she rolls her eyes, _“feel free to accompany me whenever you want, isn’t the most fun thing in the world, but it has its good moments”_ she laughs _"anyway, I'll be all yours soon”_ , she finishes.

And Kat's heart fails a beat.

Heat.

Heat burns her from the inside out.

Adena kisses her, this time more intense.

And Kat melts.

Heat burns her from the inside out.

Adena moves and joins their foreheads together _"I hope you like it"_ is whispered by her lips.

Kat looks at brown eyes, the insecurity present and before she can say anything, there is another kiss.

And Kat melts.  
Adena says goodbye.

And Kat returns to the real world.

 _"Are they always like this?"_ , she can hears from Amanda.

 _"Oh, no!"_ Jane responds.  
_"They can be so much worse”_ , Sutton completes.

The three of them laugh.  
Kat rolls her eyes.

Sigh.  
Already missing Adena.

 

The conversation in the bar it’s fun until the noise of the place slowly decrease catching Kat's attention and she notices Adena approaching a point in the center of the room.

The four get up and gets closer.

Kat's heart beating so fast that she can feel it in her throat, muffled in her ears.

Expectation.  
Anxiety.

 _"Thank you to all of you here tonight"_ Adena begins, for those who don't know her voice is pure confidence, but Kat knows, for the way her accent gets thicker, that Adena is nervous.

 _“Tonight I present to you a part of me, a part that I have never shown before, because until then it had not existed”_ her eyes finds Kat in the crowd.

 _“Love"._ _  
"Deep. Scary. Alive. Unique"._

 _“Love”_.

Silence.  
Brown eyes.  
Deep brown eyes.  
And Kat is lost.

Immersed.

Adena at some point regains her posture. Take a deep breath. Returns her attention to the people in the room.

 _"It's time"_.

The pieces distributed by the room are gradually being discovered and their images can finally be contemplated.

People begin to circle the room on their way to the pieces and Kat is still standing.

Paralyzed.

She feels a hand on her back _"are you ready?"_ Sutton asks, and Kat struggles to take her eyes off the spot where Adena is and look to her friend.

 _“Yes”_ leaves her mouth, it's so soft that she isn't sure if she even said the words.

The first photograph that Kat sees is one where her silhouette can be seen against the sun, her curly hair loose with the sun serving as a frame for them.

Peru. Third day. The top of the mountain. The quietness. The immensity. Feel alive and understand your space.

She remembers.

Next to a sign with farsi sayings:

**Korshid**

Below the meaning:  
The sun.

There is a photograph of her apartment, an overview. Where you can see shoes thrown close to the sofa and on top of it a blanket, her favorite. A glass along with a forgotten dish on the center table next to an open, but out of battery, notebook. A hanging piece of clothing on the arm of the armchair near the door. A bed unmade, forgotten glasses on it and a cell phone charging on the bedside table.

Below the words:

 **Joonam**.

She, my life, my everything.

A photograph of Kat lying face down naked in her bed, her hair a mess in the middle of white sheets and in it, the shiver in the hair on the back of her neck, was captured.

The shiver.

That Kat feels from the tip of her toes to the last strand of hair of her head, every time Adena is around.

 **Ziba**.

Beautiful.

They go through more photographs of Kat. Photos that she never saw Adena taking.

Kat sees herself through Adena's eyes.

And it's so beautiful.

In the last photograph they find, Kat is sitting on the floor, leaning against a doorway, wearing her favorite and very worn t-shirt.

She is looking directly at the camera, the reflex of the lens can be seen in her dilated pupil.

No makeup, her freckles are in evidence. Her hair piled high on her head. Sweat shining on the skin of her neck from the hot day outside.

 **Eshgh**.

Love.

Kat reads on the caption.

It was her last day in Peru. They decided to sit on the porch to catch the light breeze coming  from outside.

Their legs intertwined.

Connection. Touch. Silence.

Kat remembers the feeling that filled her heart and threatened to escape.

She didn’t say the words, but have sure that Adena heards them.

 _"This’s beautiful"_ , Kat listens in the distance, of who she thinks is Jane.

She’s too lost in so much feeling.

 _"Yes"_ is sighed by her.

So much admiration. So much love.

She had no words.

A tear runs down from her eyes.

And she doesn't  hide it.

 

///

 

It's late, most people are gone and Kat waits for her, stopped in front of one of the photographics.

Still admired.

 _"You’re still here"_.

Kat turns to the voice. To the woman that she loves.

To the woman who loves her.

 _"Of course"_.

Adena wraps Kat's waist in a hug, rest her head on your shoulders and Kat holds her in her arms, the fabric of Adena's red hijab soft on Kat’s neck.

 _"What did you think?"_ is whispered by Adena. The insecurity, the expectation, playing in her voice.

Kat moves so she can look the woman in the eye.

 _"I loved"_.

 _"It's the most beautiful thing… it's beautiful..."_ she chokes on so much feeling _“I don’t even have words”_.

Adena's eyes overflow love.

And Kat kisses her.  
And they connect.  
They are in love.

And the night. This city. This place.

Are witness of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank @kadenatho for taking the time and helping me with the words in Farsi, that was so sweet of you. I'd love to know what you guys think. You can find me on tumblr as @thecoloredpartofme and talk to me about anything. Maybe there's a third part of this, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks you all!


End file.
